dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
Four More Dreams
My dreams this night were fragmented. The Home In the first fragment I recall being a third person observer at a blue home with a pick-up truck in the driveway to the right of the home, which had two large white metal roofs extending out from the from and right. The front yard had at least one large tree (maple?) in it and the lawn was average but with a path down the middle to the front door. The Alien Face In the second fragment I was in the upstairs of my Grandparent’s home and I was getting dressed. After I almost finished getting dressed, which for some reason was in front of a mirror, I noticed in the upper right corner of the mirror my Grandfather. He was just standing there, not doing anything, and though I knew he was my Grandpa his face had changed. His face was not deformed as that implies it was a human face disfigured in some way - it was a face of a different kind, alien in nature. This dark brown face had a nose with two nostrils but the nose itself was shaped like a perfectly smooth potato, and wrinkles covered the cheeks and the area around the eyes, though it wasn’t for old age, rather it was just a part of the face like how Gorillas have wrinkles on their face regardless of their age. On the forehead there was a long diamond shape of skin that had the same look as skin burned from scarring but was again was just a part of the face. So I could describe this according to what I saw I avoided the comparison at first, but he looked quite similar to a Klingon from Star Trek. The Staircase In the third fragment of my dream I was walking down a staircase which had seven levels, and on the lowermost level was my destination. The staircase was painted a happy yellow and orange and I walked down level by level. My Mother was was with me I believe. I remember that as we descended each level different portions of the stairwell went missing so that you had to be careful not to break an ankle in them (though you wouldn’t fall through unless you were a small child). My Mother was wearing high heels so I marveled when she walked safety down the last two or three flights. These were like fire-escapes in the spacing of the metal, though they were painted a bright yellow. When we reached the bottom there was a sign (which I forget the words of) and an area that appeared to be like a large souvenir shop with numerous interesting things. The centerpiece appeared to be a pyramidal structure not too dissimilar from the Eiffel tower constructed out of paper and decks of cards. Rather than be a fragile house-of-cards structure, it still was built out of cards, but out of the card packs themselves. What confused me was the sign about this tower, claiming it weighed 100,000 pounds (105,000 pounds exactly I think) when clearly it could not be that heavy. My Mom and/or an attendant there said it was referring to the weight of the structure we were in. It seemed bizarre they’d have a sign just for the weight of the structure but that is what transpired - hey, it’s a dream! The Tears The fourth fragment of my dream had in me in bed in my current bedroom but with no furniture I can remember other than the bed, with yellow and white as dominant colors there. I remember crying and having many tears, just not wanting to get out of bed at all because of the way I felt. But eventually I did get out of bed and I walked to my Mother’s bedroom and said good morning. She asked me how I was feeling and my reply was "uh...'okay', but hold on a minute, I need to find out whether this is a dream or not..." Somehow I knew it was a dream, because when you are dreaming you feel limited and constricted mentally, and this I couldn’t bear, so I forcibly popped out of the dream and found myself awake. The time was in the late part of 8:00 a.m. *The home in the beginning dream fragment was more-or-less modeled like the home of someone I know who lets me use her pool in Summer months. *Recently (within the past month or month and a half) I have been watching episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation so perhaps Klingon features wove themselves into the dream with my Grandpa. *Last night, as in the dream I was crying (though I would rather not get into it on a public site) and evidently my feelings made themselves into my dream. ---- Date Dreamed: September 18/19th, 2018. Category:Dreams Category:Vendellium's Dreams